


A Whisper of You Left Behind... And Then Given to Your Soulmate

by Easy_Days



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ghost Marinette Dupain-Cheng, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lila Rossi Bashing, Wayne Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Days/pseuds/Easy_Days
Summary: If you die before meeting your soulmate, you will become a ghost and accompany them until your soulmate dies.So when M'lady used the cure, it was enough to save them from their injuries, but she-" A hic "-was fatally injured during the battle and passed away."This is from the Maribat discord.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 411





	A Whisper of You Left Behind... And Then Given to Your Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolate2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate2017/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. Please comment.   
> Thank you to everyone in the Maribat server for putting up with my questions.

All of Paris was dressed in black. They had gathered at the Eiffel tower at sunrise, which was, according to the Dupain-Cheng's, her favorite time of the day to watch. It had given her so much inspiration for her designs. The Parisians were all there for the funeral of the one girl who saved their city.

Everyone was there - whether they knew her or not, were enemies, or the best of friends. There weren't many people who felt as if they had been close with her.

Caline Bustier’s old class were some of the earlier people to show up. There was also Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng, Nadja Chamack- who had also brought Manon along with her, and even Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling-Stone who came from his tour to Paris for this.

There was almost no one who had dry eyes during the sermon. Cholé Bourgeois had Jean-Claude carry boxes of tissues for herself and for the people around her. She had improved during the time of Hawkmoth's reign with the encouragement she had gotten from everyone.

On the other hand, there was Lila Rossi who continually got worse. But thankfully, Adrien had gotten strong enough to stand up to Lila during Lycée. She was suspended for faking her mother's signature along with serious health issues and was sent to a different class, where she was under constant supervision. Years later she came to the funeral of someone she thought was her mortal enemy, even if she would be crying crocodile tears while there.

Mayor Bourgeois came up to a microphone underneath the Eiffel Tower and began his speech. "We are here this early morning to thank a young woman for her help in defeating a terrorist, when no heroes from around the world had given aid. We have come to thank our heroes in the place of the first battle. The terrorist Hawkmoth was revealed to be Gabriel Agreste two nights ago, and the final battle happened that same night. Through an anonymous tip, which with further investigation turned out to be Adrien Agreste - now known to be Chat Noir - Ladybug and Chat Noir led the police to the Agreste manor and they fought until both Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur had surrendered their miraculous. The police force arrested them both and they have been put in jail for now. But by the time Lady-" He was interrupted by a loud hic, and then a sob. 

It was Adrien Agreste. Also known as Chat Noir, Ladybug's other half. He came up from his spot next to Cholé and said "We had all the temporary heroes helping, so when M'lady used the cure, it was enough to save them from their injuries, but she-" A hic "-was fatally injured during the battle and passed away." 

At that part both Chloé and Adrien let out a wail. It was easy to figure out why. 

André continued. "We are here for the funeral of a woman who helped us and set us free. We are here for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as Ladybug, who died at the age of 23, sacrificing herself for Paris and the other heroes." At this statement, Lila gasped, while Rose started to wail and many others who didn't even know Marinette personally started tearing up at that. And that concluded the thanking of Ladybug, which also signaled an end for the journey of the miraculous in Paris.

~~~

Across the ocean, in the large, and currently empty Wayne Manor, there was a large spike of energy. 

The silhouette of Marinette Dupain-Cheng grew stronger and solidified enough for viewing. Her eyes were closed, and her arms were right by her side and her hair was let out of pigtails.

Beneath her, the miraculous box had also shown up but touchable to only the humans who had touched a miraculous before. All the miraculous except for the Ladybug and Black Cat were in the box. The two were on top of it, as if waiting for someone to see.

Marinette opened her eyes to see unfamiliar surroundings and had to ask herself aloud. "Where am I?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot.


End file.
